Surprise
by samluvbna4eva
Summary: What would've happened if after Surprise, Angel didn't turn evil? Instead Buffy found herself pregnant?
1. Chapter 1

Title: Surprise

Author: Samluvbna4eva

Summary: What would've happened if after Surprise, Angel didn't turn evil? Instead Buffy found herself pregnant?

Couples:B/A, C/X, W/O, Jenny/G, S/D.

Disclaimer: The story is mine but the challenge isn't mine.

**Challenge #6 **SummaryWhat would've happened if after Surprise, Angel didn't turn evil? Instead Buffy found herself pregnant?  
**Couples: **B/A, C/X, W/O, Jenny/G, S/D.  
**Musts:**  
Joyce freaking out.  
Giles researching.  
Xander jealous.  
Angel telling Buffy what the claddagh really means.  
Angel wanting to make it official.  
Buffy and Angel marrying legally.  
Snyder telling Buffy she'll be a terrible mother.  
Dru upset because she won't be daddy's baby anymore.  
Spike trying to kill Buffy and the baby.  
The baby's birth  
**At Least 3 Of:**  
Buffy throwing up on Snyder.  
Angel being secretly addicted to Rugrats.  
Angel fainting when Buffy tells him she's pregnant.  
Cordy and Willow fighting over who will be Maid of Honor and Godmother.  
Buffy asking Giles to give her away.  
Joyce calling Hank and he not caring.  
Pike turning up for the wedding.

* * *

It was a cold rainy night in Sunnydale. Angel and Buffy were trying to celebrate Buffy's 17th birthday but instead end up chasing after the Judge, Dru, and Spike. It was either save the world or die trying. They went to an old warehouse which turned out to be their layer. Angel and Buffy were hiding up on the top floor listening to things being said and plans going on. The Big blue demon also known as the Judge was walking around and than stopped in front of where they hid. He looked up and said "Looks like fun has arrived".

Buffy and Angel looked on with fear. Buffy was just an average girl with super powers at least that's what she called herself. And than Angel was a vampire with a soul. Nothing could stop the Judge besides separating his body parts around the world. Spike sent 4 minions up to get them in which there was nowhere to go but down. So they were caught easily. They fought the minions as they tried holding them.

Judge came walking over and said "Which one is to die first?"

Spike smirked and touched Buffy's hair saying "First goes the slayer and than Peaches over here".

Angel became even more restless and said "Don't touch her Spike. Take me she has nothing to do with this."

"That is where your wrong sire I get to see your lover die in the hands of the Judge as do you. And than after I watch you cry for a while I'll make him kill you" Spike said smirking and touching Buffy's hair again.

Buffy flinched back and said " Spike what you couldn't kill me yourself so you found somebody who could".

"Shut the Bloody Hell up Slayer besides this guy was a gift to Dru. And what makes Dru happy makes me happy" Spike growled out glaring at the slayer.

"Daddy and the Slayer die now Spiky" Dru says dancing around the group of people.

"Well Blue man you heard my puppet kill them. Make it hurt" Spike says backing up a bit.

The Judge started walking closer to Buffy and went to touch her with his arm. Angel began to pull at the restraints holding him back saying "Buffy don't touch him he'll fry you from the inside out".

Buffy began to flinch back further and father. Just as the Judge was going to touch her Buffy kicked out at the Judge. She felt an electric shock run through her body. Angel broke free from the young vampires and went over to the TV's being held above the Judge. He lowered it down and it hit the judge. Buffy and Angel began fighting there way out of the warehouse. Eventually ending up in the sewers. They began to run as fast as they could and as found a ladder out. Just were Dru's people started after them? Buffy lifted the top to the sewer entry and climbed out quickly.

Angel not too far behind. It was raining cats and Dog's and they had to find someplace to hide.

Angel had his normal clothes red shirt, black slacks, black boots, and his leather duster. Buffy on the other hand had a see through t-shirt with a tang top underneath, and a leopard print pants on. She soaked to the bone and shivering. Angel took her hand and began running towards his apartment. It was the closet to go and get out of the rain.

When there Angel opened the door and turned the light on in the process closing the door behind Buffy. He throws his duster onto a chair and turned around to see Buffy. He walked over and began to rub her arms "You're shaking like a leaf".

"Cold" Buffy said through clenched teeth.

"Let's get you into warm clothes and under the covers just to warm up" Angel says leading her over to his bed.

"Okay" Buffy says letting him lead the way.

Angel went to his dresser and pulled out a t-shirt as well as a pair of boxers. He turned around and handed them to Buffy. He stood there watching her and she stared back "Sorry" he said turning around.

Buffy began to take her shirt off and flinched from some cut on her shoulder. Angel heard her intact of breath and turned slightly "What is it?"

"Nothing just a scratch" Buffy says looking over to him.

"Can I-I let me see" Angel says playing with his hands.

"Um okay" Buffy says holding her shirt up towards her chest.

Angel walked over and sat down behind Buffy on the bed. He slowly began to feel where the wound was "It's just a scratch."

Buffy leaned back into his chest and leaned her head onto his shoulder "You almost went away today."

"I'm not going anywhere Buffy I swear. I've been trying so hard not to say this or fall for you. Me being a vampire and you a slayer. But I can't help how much I love you" Angel says leaning his head on hers.

"Me too I've tried so hard not to Love you but I can't. I tried killing you and leaving you but it didn't help. I love you Angel now and always" Buffy says kissing him gently on the lips.

"Buffy maybe we shouldn't" Angel says kissing her back slowly "We need to go to Giles?"

"Doesn't care Angel need you now" Buffy says kissing him again softly.

"But..." Angel started to say but gave in and fell backwards on the bed.

Angel began to kiss Buffy softly and remove the other shirt that she had on. Buffy allowed him to do so and began to unbutton his dress shirt. He moved his hands softly over ever inch of her body until he came to her pants. As he kissed her on the lips Angel began to slowly move the pants down her legs. In the process taking her shoes off. Buffy looked at Angel's bare chest and began to work her way at getting his slacks off of him. As she moved them down his long lean legs she also slides his boots off. Now they were both staring at each other only in there under garments.

Buffy was beginning to get self curious of her and began to move her arms to cover her chest.

Angel stopped her and said "You're beautiful Buffy don't think that you aren't."

Buffy slightly smiled and moved her arms down away from her chest "You aren't that bad yourself".

Angel smirked and kissed her gently down her neck and began to nipple on her collarbone gently. Buffy moved her head so that it was angled slightly to the side for Angel's head. She gripped the sheets and slowly opened her legs wider. Angel moved so that he was leaning over her in-between her legs. He slowly removed Buffy's bra so that he could explore every inch of her body more. Than took her underwear off as well. Now that she was underneath her hot body in all her glory he felt hard and smiled slightly. Buffy really was beautiful in every way you could think.

Buffy was kissing Angel down his chest and moving her hands up his back. He leaned into her touch and groaned at the pressure coming from his hard member. He roughly pulled his boxers off of himself and throws them to the floor with the rest of the clothes. He looked lusty into her eyes and than kissed her lips again.

Angel moved in-between her legs so that his member was at her entrance and he looked up at her. Buffy began to flinch slightly and the thought of what was about to happen "Are you okay Buffy?"

"Um scared Angel I've-I've never done this before." Buffy said fearfully.

"I'm not going to hurt you Buffy. If I hurt you once just tell me and I'll stop" Angel says softly looking her straight in the eye.

"Okay I trust you my angel" Buffy says nodding her head.

Angel looked in her eyes the whole time as he gently slides his member inside of her. He went as slow and softly as he could. Buffy took a deep intact of air and clutched the sheets around her. Angel stopped and looked at her "Am I hurting you? Do you want me to continue?"

Buffy looked at him through tear filled eyes and said "I want to be yours Angel go on please".

"Okay" Angel says softly as he quickly broke her wall sliding inside of her.

Buffy cried out in pain and gripped the sheets again.

After a few minutes she claimed down and looked at him with a smile "I Love you",

"I know" Angel says moving in and out of her gently at first letting her adjust to his member being inside of her.

After a few minutes when Buffy started to respond to him he speeded up his pace.

Buffy began to move her hips up and down as Angel began moving faster inside of her. Both there pleasures being made. Buffy felt herself getting wet and her walls closing in around Angel's hard member. Angel felt this and groaned from the pressure on his already hard member. Angel moved his hand to play with her G-Spot slowly at first. He wanted her first time to be pleasurable. He felt her tighten and slowly she began to shake as her first orgasm took over her body. He let his semen out inside of her hot core as she came.

A few minutes later they were both coming down from there high and breathing hard. Even though Angel didn't need air. He was laying on top of Buffy leaning his head on hers. When he looked up her eyes were closed and she was smiling.

"You okay" Angel asked smiling slightly at her reaction to this moment.

"I'm wonderful. Just thinking about what we just did and how much I love you" Buffy says kissing him.

"That's good to know" Angel says kissing her back.

Angel slides his now sticky and lazy member out of her and moved to lie next to her. He pulled the sheets up around them and kissed her head. Buffy laid her head on his chest and sighed. He wrapped his arms tightly around her as she drifted off to sleep. Angel watched her sleep for about an hour and than drifted off as well.

Later that night there was a loud thunder and Angel jumped up in bed. He had this bad feeling in his chest and began to pant slightly "Not his can't be happening?" Angel slowly got out of the bed and leaned down holding his midsection, the pain was unbearable but he couldn't make any nose to wake Buffy. Angel panted and breathed deeply for about 5 minutes. For some odd reason nothing happened. Everything was still in place and as if nothing happened. Maybe the higher beings decided to cut him a break but nobody knows. Angel moved to his feet again and back into the bed. Buffy cuddled back into his side and Angel smiled. He fell asleep thinking "I love her and will never leave her no matter what."

* * *

AN: Tell me what you think?More to come since it is a Challege. 


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Angel woke up to Hazel eyes looking up at him with a smile on her face. Angel smiled back and said "Morning".

"Morning to you too. What time is it anyways?" Buffy asked smiling up at him.

Angel looked at his watch and said "6am".

Buffy jumped up and started grabbing her clothes from the floor "Shoot I'm going to be late for school. And my mother is going to kill me."

Angel smiled at her rush to leave the apartment "Do you hate me that much that you can't even give me a kiss goodbye?"

Buffy stopped what she was doing and walked back to the bed. She climbed on top of the bed and over to him. She kissed him gently on the lips and said "I love you".

Angel kissed her back and pulled her up against his chest "I love you too."

Buffy cuddled back into his arms not caring about the time and started playing with the ring Angel gave her last night. Angel put his hand over hers and said "I never told you what the ring really meant last night with everything going on."

Buffy looked up at him and said "What are you talking about? You said it meant love, friendship, and loyalty?"

Angel sighed and than looked at Buffy "That is only half of it...um technically we're married"

Buffy looked at him with shock and than said "We're what?"

"We're married. Not technically cause it's an old Irish tradition. But I want to think it could be something in the future" Angel says trying to explain things.

Buffy was trying to process things in her head but than realized what he just said "I love you okay and I want to think of this as something real. Even though we can't have it"

Angel smiled slightly and said "I know we can't but at least I know your mine to keep from here on out".

"You got that right" Buffy says smiling.

About 20 minutes later Buffy left the apartment and quickly walked home. She made it into her house and halfway up the stairs when Joyce Summers came walking over "Buffy where have you been?"

"I slept at Willows. It was late and we fell asleep watching movies" Buffy says looking down at her mother "Came home to change and grab a quick shower".

"Oh okay than" Joyce says walking back into the kitchen.

Buffy went upstairs and quickly took a shower and than got changed into a pair of low cut jeans and a red tang top. She walked downstairs grabbed her bag and a piece of toast. She began to jog to the school to get there on time without hearing Snyder's mouth.

Meanwhile in the Library Willow, Dander, Oz, Cordelia, and Giles were all pacing back and forth. Looking over books and worrying. They haven't heard from Buffy and Angel since they left last night. They were supposed to check in but never came back. Just as everyone was about to go and look for them Buffy came walking into the Library. Everyone looked over and ran to her side.

"Buffy are you okay? Where were you and Angel? Why didn't you come back and check in?" Willow started rambling off questions.

"Okay I'm not even in here a minute and I'm getting trampled by questions. Let's see Yes I'm okay a little tired but okay. Angel and I had to go and hide out in his apartment because Spike's men came after us. And The Judge is intact and working" Buffy says out of breath.

"Jesus did you say the Judge is Intact" Giles says sighing.

"Yeah he almost got me last night Giles. If it wasn't for Angel being there I would've been a goner again. I kicked him and I felt my body heat up from the inside out" Buffy says shaking at the feeling.

"I can only imagine Buffy. But now we have to figure out how to kill this thing. Nothing could ever do it" Giles says rubbing his hand through his hair.

"So we have another big bad to kill" Xander says clapping his hands together.

"And it's going to be the hardest one Xander with no way to kill him" Buffy says leaning tiredly against the counter.

"I think I know a way. But I need to borrow Willow and Cordy for this one. I and I need a ride" Xander says smiling at his idea.

"Do I even want to know what you're dragging me into" Cordy says walking over.

"No you don't but wear something trashy tonight" Xander says grabbing his backpack and than looked Cordy over "Trashier"

Cordy Huffed and than quickly walked out of the Library. Willow turned to Xander and said "I can ask if we can borrow Oz's van".

"Okay that would be great" Xander says walking out of the Library.

"Okay Buffy meet me here after your classes" Giles says grabbing a book off the table.

"Yeah okay Giles. Come on Willow" Buffy says walking towards the door.

Out in the hallway Willow pulled Buffy off to the side and said "Okay so what really happened last night?"

"I told Giles most of the truth. How do you know I'm hiding something Wills?" Buffy says smiling thinking about last night.

"Buffy I'm your best friend I think I know when something is up?" Willow says smirking.

"Okay fine you got me um Angel and I well we kind of you know" Buffy says trying to figure out the right words to say.

"Buffy you and Angel had Sex last night well hiding from Spike's men" Willow says smiling from ear to ear.

"Yeah we didn't mean too but it was the best thing I ever did in my life. I really love him" Buffy says smiling at Willow.

"You're still hiding something Buffy?" Willow says smirking at all this news Buffy was telling her.

"Well Angel and I are technically married in Irish tradition" Buffy says showing her the ring on her finger "It isn't legal here in the United states but I want to think of it to being real."

"Buffy you're married too. What else are you hiding from me?" Willow says a little dumbfounded.

"Nothing else so far" Buffy says smiling at her friend's reaction.

"Well congratulations I guess" Willow says grabbing Buffy's arm and heading towards there first period class "You didn't tell your mother yet did you?"

"No and I don't plan on it for a while. Unless something goes wrong" Buffy says shaking her head.

"Good Idea" Willow says walking into the classroom.

The day went by with no trouble what's so ever at least where Buffy was. She was enjoying her day in school. Well at least enjoying her time with her friends. When her last class got out she went right to the Library.

Meanwhile at Angel's apartment we was walking around trying to think over what happened last night. Not the Buffy part of the night. Not that it wasn't the best day of his undead life. But he wanted to know why he didn't lose his soul. Something was up but he didn't know what. All we knew was he was happy that nothing happened because he wouldn't know what to do. He sat the rest of the day brooding in his chair reading.

At the warehouse with the Judge, Spike, and Dru. They were all walking and talking for the most part. But Spike was doing all the planning.

"We're going in for the kill tonight Blue man" Spike says looking up at him.

"I'm almost at my full power" The Judge says smirking.

"We get to kill people yeah" Dru says dancing around the two men "Daddy and the Slayer better not ruin all my fun".

"Don't worry Puppet I won't let them" Spike says smirking and grabbing Dru around the waist.

"This should be a fun night" The Judge says watching the two vampires.

Back at the Library later on that night. Buffy and Giles were waiting there for Xander, Willow, Oz, and Cordy to come back. They didn't even know what his plan was or what to do well waiting. Buffy was training while Giles was sitting at the table researching about the judge. Buffy was doing her fitness routine with the music on when she felt light headed for a second. She stood back for a second holding her head. All this happened as Angel came walking in. He saw Buffy holding her head and ran over to her.

"Buffy are you okay?" Angel asked grabbing her arm gently.

"Yeah I'm okay I guess the lack of sleep is catching up to me" Buffy says with a sigh.

"You sure?" Angel asked with concern because he never saw her faguigued from anything.

"Yeah I'm sure" Buffy says leaning up and kissing him softly on the lips. "What are you doing here anyways?"

"Figure you needed help with the Judge. Plus I wanted to see you" Angel says smiling at her.

Giles couldn't take the couple anymore and walked over "Yes indeed we need your help with the Judge. Cause god knows if Xander's Idea will work."

"Wait Xander had an Idea?" Angel asked with his eyebrows raised.

"Yes he did and don't be that mean to him" Buffy says smacking his arm gently.

"Was that necessary?" Angel say glaring down at her.

"Yes it was. Now let's do something because it's bored just waiting around" Buffy says looking from Angel to Giles.

"Go and do a quick patrol than. I'll stay here and wait for them to get back. Ms.Calender is supposed to meet me back here anyways." Giles says looking at the exustated slayer.

"Okay will see you in about an hour or so" Buffy says grabbing a stake from the closet.

Angel grabbed her hand and they started walking out of the Library to patrol.

Meanwhile with Xander, Cordy, Oz, and Willow they were outside a military compound. Xander was in his Halloween custom waiting to go out. Cordy did what Xander said and dressed trashier than normal. When the clock hit 7pm Xander and Cordy got out of the Van.

"Give us 15 minutes" Xander says walking away with Cordy at his side.

Oz and Willow sat there waiting. Xander and Cordy were going into one of the trailers where they kept there weapons. They made it in there safely. Cordy stood there watching as Xander grabbed a box and bought it down from the shelf.

"Xander what are you doing?" Cordy says watching the teen closely.

"What's it look like. I'm stealing my plan. Now come and help me out" Xander says lifting the box above his shoulder.

Xander and Cordy made there way back to the van quickly and got in. Xander put the box down in the back of the van.

"Now why did you make me wear this?" Cordy asked smirking at Xander.

"Just in case we were stopped by a real solider I needed an excuse to get into the building" Xander says sitting down.

"You're bad Xander Harris" Cordy says sitting down next to him.

"Believe me I know" Xander says as Oz started driving back to the Library.

Meanwhile out on Patrol Buffy and Angel were walking hand and hand. There was no action tonight. Maybe because of Spike and the Judge. But it didn't beat trying for a few Vampires. They walked around for an hour and than started heading back to the Library as well.

At the Library Ms.Calender and Giles were sitting at the table looking through books. They were sitting hand and hand. They needed the strength from each other. A lot of action was going down tonight. Just as they were about to kiss for the hell of it Xander decided to come walking in.

"I hope this works. And if it does its Buffy's late birthday present" Xander says putting the box down.

"Xander do I even want to know what's in that thing" Giles says looking at the annoying man.

"I'll show you when Buffy's get's back from where ever she is" Xander says sitting down across from Giles.

"When Buffy get's back what" Buffy says walking into the Library with Angel behind her.

"You're belated Birthday present" Xander says opening the box "Oh and Hey Dead boy".

"A rocket launcher should do the trick" Giles says staring at the object.

"I love my Present Xander thanks. Now can I go and use it" Buffy says picking it up.

"We need to figure out where they would go and attack a bunch of people" Cordy says looking at the group.

"Well the bronze is out of the picture. So where else would they go" Willow says sighing.

"Guys I think I know where they would go. Where does everyone go when there's nothing to do" Oz says smiling slightly.

"The Mall why?" Ms.Calender says looking at the blue headed boy.

"Exactly" Oz says sitting back "The Mall is where everyone is right now because the bronze is closed".

"Okay well let's go to the Mall than and kill this Blue man" Buffy says grabbing her present and walking towards the door.

* * *

AN: Tell me what you think more to come today if I'm bored enough. 


	3. Chapter 3

At the mall Buffy and crew just got off the Elevator and were heading towards the main room in the mall. They each took up there station's where they were told to go. Buffy and Angel went behind the counter and got the rocket launcher ready. After everyone was in place they only had to wait 10 minutes before Dru, Spike, and the Judge came walking in. Spike was walking the lower floor looking the people over. While Dru and The Judge were up on the stairs. The judge went to grab somebody and Dru stood there smirking. She thought this was all a game.

The Judge touched his first victim and you saw them turn to ash after being burned from the inside out. Buffy couldn't sit back and watch any longer so she stood up onto the counter.

"Hey Big guy you know that is really bad to do" Buffy says standing there glaring at the Judge.

"What the hell do you want slayer" Spike says walking slowly over.

"I don't know maybe a new coat, a life I can live without worrying about others, do I have to keep going" Buffy says listening things to the vampire "But right now I want Mr. Blue over there dead".

"Interesting Slayer and how do you plan on killing somebody who can't be killed" Spike says smirking at her.

"With this" Buffy says taking the Rocket launcher from Angel.

The Judge turned and said "You know nothing made by man can kill me. They already tried".

"That was than this is now" Buffy says firing up the Launcher "Goodbye "

Buffy pressed the button just as the Judge says "What's that do?" Dru jumped over the railing and the Judge got blown to pieces. All the other people began running out as the sprinklers came on. Angel helped Buffy down from the counter and she leaned into his side.

"I love that birthday present. But not as much as what you gave me" Buffy says kissing him.

Spike and Dru made there get away as everyone was running around like there heads were being cut off. Giles walked over to them and said "You guys okay?"

"Yeah we just need to get these pieces out of here now and away from anyone wanting to put it back together" Buffy says looking at her watcher.

"I already got everyone else getting that together. I think its best that you go home now Buffy. You need to rest up. It's been a hectic few days." Giles says looking at her with concern.

"Okay thanks Giles. I'll see you tomorrow" Buffy says walking away with Angel by her side.

Once outside them both started heading for Buffy's house. Buffy was leaning heavily out to Angel from lack of sleep. She looked up at him and said "Stay with me tonight please".

"Buffy what about your mother?" Angel says looking at his Wife. Man he liked the sound of that.

"She's out of town for the weekend Angel please I just want to be near you" Buffy says pleadily.

"Okay Buffy. But I need to get a few things from my place first" Angel says leading her in the direction of his apartment.

"Okay" Buffy says laying her head back on his chest.

Angel got to his apartment and went inside. We grabbed him some blood, and clothes. He put it all in an old duffle bag and than went back outside to Buffy. She looked so out of it leaning against the wall. Angel walked over and lifted her up into his arms.

"What you doing?" Buffy mumbled leaning her head on his shoulder.

"Carrying you now sit back and rest" Angel says looking down at her.

About 10 minutes later they were back at Buffy's house and he opened the door with Buffy's key. He walked upstairs and laid her down on the bed. She was fast asleep. Angel went and grabbed her some clothes to change into. He took off her shoes and than her jeans. He than slide the PJ bottoms up her legs. He than changed shirts. Not bothering to take her bra off. Once she was under the covers Angel grabbed his bag and went to put the blood into the fridge. Than went into the bathroom and got changed. He than walked back into the bedroom and cuddled with Buffy the rest of the night.

* * *

AN: I'm going to skip ahead about a month so that Buffy starts showing signs that she's Pregnant.

* * *

About a month later Buffy was out on patrol when she had a wave of dizziness take over her. She hasn't been feeling good these past few weeks. And now wasn't the best time to get sick while out on Patrol. Angel was meeting her later on that night. Which wasn't that good the way she was feeling right at that moment? As she was walking she was attacked from behind and taking down. It was a newbie but that didn't mean anything.

She kicked and punched at it. But nothing was happening. It was as if she lost her strength. Buffy was coming down with something and it wasn't the best timing. After she staked the Vamp she went to lean against a tree. A wave of nausea went through her and she throw up whatever she ate that day. Which wasn't much?

Buffy decided to call it a night about an hour later with no sign of any other vamps or Angel. She headed home and climbed slowly through her window knowing that her mother was asleep by this time. When inside she got changed and laid down. She felt like her stomach was turning inside out. At this point she was glad to have her own bathroom so that she didn't wake her mother up. Buffy tried falling asleep but sleep never came.

Around 2am Angel came to her window after looking through the graveyards for her. He made his way into the bedroom and over to her. He sat on the side of the bed and noticed how pale she looked.

"Buffy what's wrong?" Angel asked turning the light on.

"Feel like I'm going to throw up………..again" Buffy mumbled slightly.

"How long have you felt like this baby?" Angel asked feeling her forehead.

"A few weeks but tonight is the worst" Buffy says leaning into his touch.

"Maybe you should go to the doctors Buffy if this isn't better in a few days" Angel says moving hair from her face.

"No Doctors Angel" Buffy says feeling Dizzy again.

Angel sighed and went to lock the door. He than went and closed the blinds at the windows. After he knew it was safe he lay down on the bed next to her. Angel wrapped his arms around her and held her close.

"Try and sleep okay. You might feel better in the morning" Angel says pulling the blanket over her.

"What about my mother Angel? She is home" Buffy says cuddling into his side.

"Will figure that out in the morning. I'll probley hide in the closet again" Angel says looking at him.

"Okay" Buffy mumbled falling asleep in her Husband's arms.

Angel reached and shut the light off and than fell asleep as well.

The next day Angel and Buffy were still sleeping at 6:30am. Joyce waited a little while to knock on the door but did it anyways. She didn't need Buffy to be late again. Snyder will be bothering Buffy all day than. She knocked softly on the door "Buffy it's time to get up your going to be late for school."

Angel woke first and than gently shock Buffy "Baby your mom is at the door. I'm going into the closet okay".

Buffy slowly stood up and hide Angel's shoes under the bed. She opened the door and said "I'm up now. Be down in a few minutes."

"Buffy honey is you feeling okay?" Joyce asked with Concern.

"I was up half the night throwing up but I got to go to school or Snyder will kill me" Buffy mumbled looking at her.

"You're not going anywhere screw that little troll. Go back to bed" Joyce says gently pushing her towards the bed again.

Buffy went back to bed and watched her mom get some things for her. When done Joyce kissed her forehead and said "I got to work today but if you need me I'm only a phone call away".

"Okay mom" Buffy says looking at her.

Joyce left the room and headed off to work. Angel came out of the closet and sat next to her. She fell back to sleep right when her mother left the room. Angel walked out of the room and to the phone. He called Giles and told him what was going on. In case he was wondering why Buffy wasn't with him this morning. He than walked back into the room and sat on the bed.

Back at the school Giles, Jenny, Willow, Oz, Cordy, and Xander were all sitting in the Library. They were talking and just hanging out. It was a typical morning for all the teens and adults. Snyder was walking the hallways and saw the group sitting there. He went inside and said "Now this is not what school is for. Mr. Giles Ms.Calender you should know better. This is a place to learn not seat around. And where is summers at?"

"Sorry Mr. Snyder we were just sitting around waiting for first period to start" Willow says quickly to the troll of the school.

"Yes Sorry Snyder for having a life that doesn't have to do with school" Xander says sarcastally.

"Don't push it Harris" Snyder says smirking at the teen.

"Buffy is at home sick. She's been sick but coming to school so she wouldn't have to hear it from you" Giles says bluntly to Snyder.

"Why thank you Mr. Giles" Snyder says glaring at Giles.

The first bell rang to sigel to head to class. The Teens stood up and grabbed there bags.

"Off to class thank god" Cordy says smirking on her way out of the library.

"See you later G-man" Xander says following Cordy out.

Willow and Oz both waved and walked out of the library after the rest of the group. Jenny stood up and kissed Giles in front of Snyder "I'll see you later after my classes."

"Okay goodbye" Giles says smiling at her.

When Jenny left Giles turned his attention back to Snyder "I think you can leave now?"

"Yeah okay whatever you say" Snyder says walking away.

Giles shock his head and went back to work logging the books.

Meanwhile at the Gallery Joyce was putting some new art away that just got shipped over from Africa. She was filing them and putting them away. After she finished she throw the boxes out.

At the warehouse with Spike and Dru. They were planning on doing something to the slayer and peaches. But had to figure out when and how. Spike was still pissed about how they ruined all there fun with the Judge. This time around there was going to be hell to pay. And he was going to enjoy every move he makes.

Around mid morning Buffy was up and about the house. Angel fell asleep and was dead to the world. She kept thinking that she never get's sick since she is the slayer. And she's been feeling like this about a month. Ever since………The night she made love to Angel.

"No I can't be. I mean Angel's dead. But his only one I've ever been with" Buffy says panicking and trying to think racially "I need to get a test. But How. Angel and my mother are watching me like a hawk……………….Willow I can call Willow later".

Buffy finished trying to eat a piece of toast and than headed back upstairs. She crawled into bed next to Angel. Not to long after she fell back to sleep.

* * *

AN: More to come tomorrow. 


	4. Chapter 4

A couple of hours later Buffy was sitting in her room waiting for Angel to go on Patrol. It was pretty early but she needed to be on her own for a few hours. And so she could call Willow. Her mother was still at work being that another shipment came in later that day. She wasn't going to be home for another few hours. Buffy was pacing her room from wall to wall like a cat on the prowl. Angel came walking in from the bathroom after taking a quick shower. He stood in the doorway watching Buffy pale as can be pacing the room.

"Shouldn't you be in the bed" Angel asked smirking at her.

Buffy jumped and turned to him with her hand over her heart "Jesus don't snick up on me like that Angel."

"I wouldn't have to if you were in bed resting. Now go" Angel says walking over to you slowly.

"Fine Dad" Buffy says walking over to the bed and sitting down "Happy now?"

"Very now this is where you'll be when I come check on you later" Angel says looking down at her.

"Yes I'll be here promise" Buffy says smiling up at him.

"Okay I Love you. See you later" Angel says kissing him.

"I love you too" Buffy says kissing him back.

Angel climbed out the window and started walking towards the graveyard. Buffy waited a few minutes just to be safe and than got out of the bed. She got out of the bed and walked over to the phone in her mother's room. She grabbed it and called Willows house phone. It ringed a few times before Willow picked up "Hello?"

"Willow its Buffy. I need you to do me a big favor. I'll owe you big if you do it" Buffy says quickly into the phone before she lost her courage.

"What's wrong Buffy?" Willow asked with concern for her friend.

"I need you to um I need you to buy me a pregnancy test. I'll give you the money when you get here" Buffy mumbled into the phone.

"Buffy you think you're pregnant? Is this why you've been sick these past few weeks" Willow asked with a slight smile.

"I think so wills. But I need to make sure. I'd go on my own but I'm under house arrest over here. Angel and My mom think I'm sick so I'm stuck in my bed" Buffy says annoyed.

"Okay I'll go and get it now and than come right to your house" Willow says putting her shoes on. "Um Buffy what about your mother and Angel? What if they see me?"

"Angel is patrolling and my mom is at work. We're safe for a couple of hours." Buffy says answering her questions.

"Okay I'm on my way" Willow says hanging up the phone.

Angel was at the first graveyard walking around for any Vampires. He kept thinking about Buffy. She never got sick so he was worried. And he didn't want to admit it to her. He continued walking deep in thought for about 30 minutes before any Vampires came out.

"Well look it here it's the great Angelus" A young vampire says smirking.

"And you're a dusted Vampire" Angel says going after him with a few roundhouse kicks and than a stake to the heart.

Meanwhile at the Library Giles and Jenny were cleaning up all the books the Scooby gang lift out from there researching time together. They just left them on the table so the couple could spend some time together. The couple never got anytime alone so they were enjoying it well it lasted. Even though it wasn't the time alone they really wanted.

In the warehouse Spike and Dru were sitting around the dinning room table. Spike was pissed off and wanted to go and kill something. But he couldn't leave Dru alone. She would go crazy. He just sighed and sat there waiting for the right moment to go after the slayer and his sire.

At the Bronze the Scooby gang menus Willow and Buffy were sitting around talking or dancing. It was few nights they got to have fun and they were enjoying it.

Across town at the gallery Joyce was finishing up with the two shipments she got today. They were beautiful but she was tired and just wanted to go home.

Willow just bought the test from the drug store and was heading to Buffy's house. It took her 20 minutes but she got there quickly. When there Buffy quickly let her in and they went up to her room. Willow handed Buffy the bag and said "You sure you really want to do this? What if it is positive?"

"Than I'll deal with it Willow. But I never get sick so I need to know before Angel or my mother start suspecting things" Buffy says opening her bathroom door.

"Okay I'll be here when you're done" Willow says sitting on her bed.

Buffy closed the bathroom door and read the directions on the box. She did as it said and than walked back into her room "I got to wait 2 minutes."

"Willow do you want this baby if it is positive?" Willow says looking at her best friend.

"Willow I'm only 17 years old and a slayer. I'll be lucky if I make it to 21. I've always wanted kids but not with the way my life if. But I refuse to kill it. I'll keep it and love it to death" Buffy says with tears in her eyes.

"You know we're all going to be here for you. I don't know about your mother though" Willow says taking Buffy's hand.

"Thanks Wills" Buffy says smiling and waiting the longest 2 minutes of her life.

When the 2 minutes were up Buffy went into the bathroom and came back out with wide eyes. She just handed the test to Willow and sat down from the shock of it all.

"It's positive" Willow confirmed looking at the pale looking girl.

"I know god how am I going to tell Angel and my Mother. Not to mention Giles. He'll want to do research. I mean this baby was made by a slayer and a vampire" Buffy says with concern.

"It can't be that bad" Willow says trying to calm the slayer down.

"It is believe me Willow. God I feel like I'm going to be sick again" Buffy says leaning her head onto the desk.

"You need to breath okay" Willow says trying to make Buffy think of anything but throwing up.

Buffy couldn't hold it back any longer and ran back into the bathroom. She throws everything she ate up today. Willow was there holding her back. Just as Buffy finished Joyce came walking into the room. At that point Buffy was glad she hid the Pregnancy test under her bed for now. Joyce came into the bathroom and saw Willow helping Buffy up.

"Buffy honey you should lay down" Joyce says with concern "Hello Willow"

"Hey Mrs. Summers" Willow says leading Buffy back to the bed and helping her down.

"Thanks Wills" Buffy says lying back down.

"I should be heading home it's getting late Buffy" Willow says grabbing her bag.

"I'll drive you home Willow. I'll meet you downstairs" Joyce says leaving the room.

"Good luck with telling Angel and you mother" Willow says just as Angel came climbing through the window.

"Telling me what?" Angel says hearing half of what Willow said.

"Sorry Buffy I'll see you tomorrow" Willow says walking to the door.

"It's okay Willow we didn't know Mr. Stealthy was coming in" Buffy says smiling at her friend "See you tomorrow"

Willow left the room and Angel walked over to Buffy "What were you going to tell me?"

"Um Why I've been sick these past few weeks" Buffy says looking down at her hands.

"What are you talking about Buffy you got the flu or something? Nothing's wrong with you is there" Angel asked with concern.

"Nothing's wrong with me if you call me getting a little present in about 8 months" Buffy says trying to figure out the right way to tell him.

"Buffy are you trying to tell me what I think you're trying?" Angel asked a little shocked.

"If you mean I'm Pregnant than yes that's what I'm talking about. And don't ask me how or why because I don't know. You're the only person I've ever been with and you're kind of dead." Buffy says still looking at her hands.

Angel lifted her chin gently and said "Do you want this baby?"

"Yes I do Angel you know I do. I'm just not sure it's the time. I mean I'm the slayer Angel there's only so long I'm going to be in my baby's life." Buffy says with tears in her eyes.

"Don't talk like that I'm not going to let anything happened to you okay. Your going to grow old watching our baby grows up to have there own kids." Angel says softly.

"I love you so much and this baby inside of me that I've only known about less than an hour" Buffy says laying her head on his shoulder.

"I love you too Buffy and this baby" Angel says looking at her with deep brown eyes.

They didn't know that Joyce was standing there listening to this whole thing. She was fuming and couldn't stand there and watch any longer "You're what?"

Buffy and Angel both turned quickly to see that Joyce was standing there with a red face. She looked like she was going to explode. "Did you just say that you're Pregnant?"

"Um yes" Buffy squeaked out softly.

"Your 17 years old and your already pregnant I expected more than this from you. I thought I did all the right things. But I apparently didn't. Buffy let me guess this man is the father. Oh and even better his older than you by years. You know this is considered rape" Joyce kept rambling off.

"Mom I love him. He didn't do anything to me that I didn't want to happen." Buffy says with tears in her eyes.

"I want you out of my house. You're not the girl I raised Buffy. When you learned your listen come back. Until than you have an hour to pack anything you need" Joyce says walking out of the room and slamming her bedroom door behind her.

Buffy sat there shocked for a second and than started crying. Angel quickly took her into his arms "Hey its okay. I got you and I'm not leaving you or my child. Let's get some of your things okay and will go back to my place".

Buffy just curled up on the bed and watched Angel grab a few of each thing. A few shirts, pants, soaks, underwear, bras, and a few kick knacks from around the room. When done he had a full duffle bag. He put it over his shoulder and than took Buffy into his arms. Angel left the room and walked out the front door. That was the last time they were in the summers house. Angel bought Buffy to her new home.

* * *

AN: Tell me what you think more to come tomorrow or later tonight. 


End file.
